<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reunion at the rising stones by EquinoxQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467749">reunion at the rising stones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinoxQueen/pseuds/EquinoxQueen'>EquinoxQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>still lost, just with you [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Marking, Masochism, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, pure self-indulgence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinoxQueen/pseuds/EquinoxQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the warrior of darkness has returned from the first with scions in tow, and a familiar face has come to welcome them home, though has a welcome-home gift for one in particular.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lyse Hext/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>still lost, just with you [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>reunion at the rising stones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A deep, stormy chuckle was wrested from Aiisa’s throat, hands slowly tracing the figure in front of her, hitching along the carefully-tied ropes that adorned Lyse’s bare skin. “Missed me that badly, did you?” Aiisa hummed, her clawed hand reaching up to tug on the collar wrapped around her lover’s neck. It was nice to be in her own bed once more, and even better to be sharing it with her.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Like you didn’t, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hero</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lyse teased, planting yet another kiss directly onto Aiisa’s lips. “I saw you staring when I first arrived.” Aiisa’s hand shifted, running along the rope that connected to the leather ring around her neck, slipping through the loop at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her comment prompted a raised eyebrow from the Auri woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you couldn’t look me in the eye all day. We’re both guilty, love.” Lyse parted her lips to retort, though found herself lacking a proper response. “Plus, you looked so gorgeous, how could I not?” Aiisa whispered, her other hand applying pressure as she trailed the ruby knots of the shibari Lyse wore, pressing her hips against the synthetic toy attached to Aiisa, slick from the oils already placed upon it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The signal reached Lyse as it always did; she began slowly running her outer lips along the smooth surface, the secondary insert brushing along Aiisa’s sanctity as well. It’d been too godsdamned long since they’d been like this together, and she wasn’t going to squander the opportunity. Aiisa plunged forward, crashing their lips together in a fearsome passion, eyes shut and blind to the world outside of their tryst. Lyse’s hips raised, ending her slow grinding by settling just above the tool, sinking slowly down— only to find that the kiss was broken, and the synthetic flesh pulled out from under her as she whimpered.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ah-ah. Who said you got to be in charge? Turn around, would you?” Aiisa spoke, the question clearly rhetorical as she gestured her index finger in a vague loop.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hmph. Save a whole other world and suddenly all that power goes to your head.” Lyse taunted, doing as she was asked despite her tone; shaking her rear as she went about the task, the gentle sound of sheets rustling interrupted by Aiisa’s own movement. They found themselves in a familiar position, hips pressed against one another and faces nearly matched, the thick toy placed teasingly below Lyse’s dewed entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so…” Lyse tossed around the final word to her statement as Aiisa leaned over, fangs glinting against her bare neck, nibbling against the smooth skin, “Predictable,” she hissed, the sensation of those sharp teeth along her vulnerable flesh surprising her.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Anything wrong with that? I think you look best like this.” Aiisa’s hand accentuated her argument with a swift clap against one of Lyse’s lower cheeks, the leash pulled ever-so-slightly tighter back.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Lyse’s breathing stopped, sharply inhaling from the sudden sting, “No, I think it suits us.” She leaned back, petals dripping along the strap-on beneath her as she let out a soft moan, hoping that all the infernal teasing would end. “C’mon… give it to me.” She spoke softly, trying to move onto the tool in a frivolous dance, Aiisa’s motions keeping her just barely at bay.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Someone’s forgotten her </span>
  <em>
    <span>manners</span>
  </em>
  <span> since I left.” The word was punctuated not only in tone but in action, a forceful yank of the leash brought their faces parallel, a predatory glint in Aiisa’s crimson reflection as their bodies pushed together. Lyse yelped, the leather collar gripping around her neck and straining her breath, a crude smile forming on her face as they made eye contact, her ‘slip-up’ clearly intentional. Her breath rasped, Aiisa’s right hand entwining Lyse’s own as she shifted around, grinding against Lyse’s heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on then. You couldn’t’ve completely forgotten.” Aiisa taunted, finally letting some slack back on the leash, claws beginning to trail up Lyses’s back; pointed tips leaving faint white lines along the skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyse gasped as she recovered her breath, stealing short glances at the other’s face where she could, “Please, Aiisa,” she mewled, leaning onto her left elbow to give the two ample space.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Good girl.” Aiisa rumbled, aligning herself smoothly with some quick assistance of her hand, perched along those outer folds for a single moment, slowly pressing forward into the rich heaven beyond, immersing the pair in divine pleasure, a thing forgotten by their time apart. Aiisa paused, allowing a mutual adjustment to the feeling once more, the respite interrupted by a sudden grasp of her right hand, Lyse’s fingers squeezing it, encouraging her to move.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There was little more encouragement Aiisa needed than that. Their profane ritual began, impure sounds replacing the gentle love of their usual interactions; Time merely serving to enchant their infernal needs, wrapped in the throes of their fresh beginning. The leash in Aiisa’s hand was forgotten, left to be another ornament as her claw pressed against Lyse’s face, the two of them facing each other once more, frantic gazes spying open lips and tuned ears hearing blissful love blossom once more. Aiisa slowed her pace, the fervent delving reduced to languid bounces as she took Lyse carefully into her arms; leaning back as her legs outstretched, breasts flattening into the other's back, metal barbells mixing cool steel with hot flesh as her breath ran over the taught skin in front of her. "I love you," Aiisa breathlessly spoke, pressing her face into Lyse's nape, tail wrapping gently around one leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too." She replied, stretching her neck to accommodate as the pair's rhythmic love continued. Aiisa's mouth opened, first gently tasting from the ripened fruit in front of her, deciding it's worth as she gently bit down, careful to avoid the veins beneath when a garish moan escaped Lyse's agape mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again?" Lyse questioned, though the word was more of a statement as Aiisa slipped to her shoulder; repeating the process as her fangs grew tainted with vivid essence, puncturing just below the surface as Lyse shuddered, the familiar sensation of pain and pleasure coalescing. Aiisa lifted away, lapping at the inflicted wound to pace with her thrusting, claw gently pressing along Lyse’s abdomen as her right hand crossed over, gripping her other shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aiisa growled a single word, “Mine.” The word echoed within the chamber, pace increasing once more as their breathing quickened,  Lyse’s delicate hands grasping for handholds; catching on the bedsheets beneath and the flesh of Aiisa’s thighs, her ministrations quickening without as much as a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for things to escalate with the intense heat building in Lyse’s abdomen, the pair’s practiced part coming together as they took to the stage once again. Prayers spoke to gods unseen as Lyse cried out, a gentle melody which matched Aiisa’s instinctive exhales. Lyse lept towards the sky, Aiisa’s powerful actions cushioning the fall back down, brought to earth once more by seemingly heaven-sent motions, heavy, labored breaths filling the new silence, taught muscle left to relax for a moment.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They both laid back basking in fresh heat and rushing heart, neither could will the voice to speak, Aiisa’s hand reaching to her right shoulder to wipe away the excess remnants of her mark.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s going to bruise in—.” Aiisa’s voice was silenced by a sharp sound from Lyse.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t care. Let them know.” Lyse spoke, voice dropped low, a tone only Aiisa knew. The partners shifted as one, Lyse laying back upon a throne of pillows, Aiisa on all fours with her limbs to either side of Lyse’s legs. The corner of Lyse’s eye caught glimpses of an obsidian tail flicking, matching that of an animal about to pounce. It did not take her very long to embody that spirit, head dipping low to meet with Lyse’s inner thigh; A row of red markings left in its wake, carefully trailing up the skin, odd shivers coursing through Lyse’s body as her arms moved to grip Aiisa by the horns, glancing down at her body, a canvas painted red in rope and toothmarks. The teasing finally ended, Lyse being trapped beneath Aiisa’s bulk. Hands planted beside her head and her own arms wrapped around Aiisa’s torso in a loose grip, staring back at each other, “Ready?” Aiisa spoke aloud, eyes smoldering.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you?” Lyse returned, squeezing her hands along Aiisa’s back to affirm, a slight gasp as their hips slowly met once more, staring back up at the beautiful thing above her, the flowers still adorning her hair and a deep crimson running along the bridge of her nose. Aiisa gazed back as a silent smile formed across her lips while they regarded each other, the freckles along Lyse’s face forming constellations, errant strands of hair forming an ethereal cocoon around her beloved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their coitus began once more, slow, powerful strokes striking the root of Lyse’s femininity, eliciting vibrant tones from her throat. An unrelenting storm of motion overtook her, Lyse’s nails downturned, the pinpricks serving as spurs for the beast above her, Aiisa’s thrusts shifting and rocking the smaller form beneath.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck.“ Lyse rasped the curse beneath her breath, the previous high merely serving as an appetizer to the sensations she was receiving, eyes glued to her love’s visage as they connected time and time again. Aiisa’s rough grunts of exertion reverberated into Lyse, her heart racing even faster with each small vocalization. The waves of pleasure continued crashing into her as solid thrust led into gentle ebbing, hands slipping down Aiisa’s back as she got lost in the indulgence, a feral hiss leaking from her partner’s lips as long, crimson grooves furrowed, the advancing pressure merely intensifying as Lyse’s scrabbling for purchase continued. Lyse’s gentle moans shifted into light, airy gasps that heralded the arrival of a second orgasm, still somewhat stimulated from the first. Lyse wasted little time, legs darting out to wrap around Aiisa’s, forcing her forward and limiting her movement to zealous grinding. Lyse was never sure of the faces she made when like this— though if Aiisa was to be believed, they were ‘the prettiest thing in the godsdamned world’, and she hoped the time away would only make it more beautiful. Lyse held the thought as long as possible, eyes unmoving from their rust-tinged counterparts as she began to see stars, novae bursting from every fiber of her being, guided by the energetic stirring in her womanhood.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Aiisa collapsed next to her, still planted inside as she waited for Lyse to fully come down from her second euphoria; surprised with a gentle peck upon her lips, a grinning face staring back as she gathered herself with a breath, returning the kiss tenfold, and beginning the process again.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I missed you a lot.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I missed you too.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They had a lot of catching up to do, and words wouldn’t suffice for their confessions. They wouldn’t find peace in that bed until the sun rose, finally collapsing once the first touches of sunlight graced their eyes, woken up to the sudden sound of banging on the door, and a familiar voice reminding them of their duties, well after they should have transpired.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And the pair would not have had it any other way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have a <a href="https://twitter.com/_equinoxqueen">twitter</a> if you'd like to follow me for shitposts, fic updates, and various rambling.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>